Ae-gehn
Ae-gehn is an Edranni monk, traveling the continent of Phila, searching for those who require his help. Doctor, teacher, spiritual advisor; his calling is to guide those who would listen to a deeper, and more fulfilling, way of life. Some people view his skills as bordering on magic or witchcraft, but he views it much more simply than that: he simply knows how, and when, to control the human body. Ae-gehn is also known as "the Wandering Doctor," which is a catch-all term for any member of his order. Appearance Ae-gehn, like many monks, has no hair on his head, although he maintains a beard. Lean and well-muscled, he obviously does not neglect his own health in order to administer care to others. He dresses in loose clothing, allowing for freedom of movement. He carries very little with him at any given time; his clothing is hand-stitched, without embellishment. He only carries money when absolutely necessary, and typically all that could be found on him is a small assortment of trail foods. He does not carry a weapon. He doesn't need one. Personality Ae-gehn is the consummate pacifist. The smile on his face, content and persistent, is the natural state of him; his mood is unruffled by any and all "normal" discomforts and inconveniences which plague most people. Some find his demeanor offensive, others inspiring. Others simply find him . . . odd. His attitude of letting any and all things slip right by him without (visible) reaction has nothing to do with sloth, or apathy, or even some shield of happiness that he somehow possesses. It is a combination of his training at the hands and minds of elder Edranni, as well as their very particular selection methods. The wandering doctors from the Edran-sa islands only select new students when they are absolutely certain that their personalities are of the correct temperament. It's unknown how old Ae-gehn is, as he often has the general demeanor of a young child, particularly when it comes to the display of positive emotions. While he downplays any negativity to the point that people think it doesn't exist to him, he celebrates optimism in all forms. History All Edranni have two lives; one they spend in training, on the islands with their mentors. The second begins as they leave home and begin their journey as guardians, guides, and healers. Ae-gehn may well have had a colorful, eventful life as a boy. No one seems to know. He places little in the way of importance on his training, as he feels it is more important to hone the skills he already has. As with all Edranni, it is difficult to pin down a personal history for any given member. Ae-gehn never stays in one place for long, and is usually more interested in learning about his patients than talking about himself. Nonetheless, he has seen his share of horrors. His eyes are not nearly as carefree and innocent as others tend to think; they are wordly. They are wise. He lives swathed in peace and optimism because he knows the alternative already. Affiliations Ae-gehn's only affiliation is with his patients. He does not visit with his fellow Edranni; although this is not to say that he would turn one of his brothers or sisters away if they arrived at his door. However, his foremost connection is with the people he considers his true family: those he has helped.